Little Canadian
by Virus007
Summary: In 1763, France gave Canada, his colony, to Britain. In the British Empire's care, Canada reunites with America. /I don't know how to Summarize this! Sorry! AmeCan. It's a lot better than it sounds! I think... Please R&R maybe?


"Take him." France mumbled, crossing his arms and staring hard at the man in front of him.

Britain stared back, only breaking eye contact to look down at who France was referring too. He was a small boy, waving hair with a stray stubborn curl, and sad violet-blue eyes. Besides the hair and eyes, he reminded Britain of the Thirteen British Colonies. The little boy whimpered, burying his face in the soft fur of his beloved polar bear. France nudged him forward with his knee, making the boy stumble and whimper more. Britain frowned, catching the boy before he fell, and glared at the man before him. The french man dropped his hands and turned around when the British empire picked the child up. He waved casually, ignoring the boy's cries as he walked away. Leaving Britain to console him.

It was 1763 when France gave up Canada to Britain.

"Shhh, it's okay now." Britain soothed, rocking the small colony back and forth.

He turned and started walking away, frowning more when the small cries grew slightly louder. Canada tried to stop, but the colony couldn't help but to feel hurt from being given away like nothing.

"P-Papa..." He whimpered, "I-I want papa..."

Britain scowled, holding the boy closer. "Shh, I know... I know."

He tried smiling kindly, tilting the boy's chin up. A wave of sadness washed over him as he noted the pain in the child's eyes.

"I'll take care of you.. It's okay."

Fresh tears formed in Canada's eyes as he wrapped an arm around the empire's neck and continued to let out soft sobs. The two continued to walk till they came to a cabin that Britain was staying in while around the boy's land. Opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him, he took off his boots. Taking the colony and putting him down on the cot. He slowly kneeled down to be eye to eye with the boy. Canada let go of his bear and rubbed his eyes with tiny fist, taking a moment to take control of himself before looking over the man in front of him. Britain stayed quiet as he let colony take in his appearance.

The two stared at each other, the older quiet and the younger letting out stray sniffles. Britain's eyes softened as he gently ruffled Canada's hair.

"Now... Why don't you tell me your name, hm?"

"_K-Kanata..._"

"Not that one, you have another name, correct?"

The boy blinked a few times, giving the other an odd look before realising what he was asking.

"Matthieu..."

"Matthew? That's a lovely name." Britain gave the boy a soft smile. "My name is Arthur."

"A-Arthur.." Canada mumbled, nodding slowly.

His eyes drooped, yawning and tightening the hold on his bear.

"You must of had a long day," Arthur stroked his cheek. "Get some sleep now, tomorrow we'll head back to my place and you'll get to meet one of my other colonies, okay?"

Matthew nodded, laying down and pulling his bear close. It didn't take long for the colony to drift off. Exhausted from what the day had held for him. The next day they took off, the colony never leaving the empire's side throughout the whole trip to Britain's home. A sense of comfort hovered over Matthew as he held onto Arthur's pants leg, staying quiet as he listened to the older order his people around calmly. The trip back was fairly long and a lot of times Arthur found himself holding his new colony close as the younger slept. The day they arrived, Matthew laid curled up in Arthur's arms, bear firmly held in his own little arms.

"Wake up now, Matthew. We're here.." The empire gently shook the other, laughing quietly at the small sounds of protest the colony gave.

He set the boy down, who rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. Automatically latching on to the man's pants leg, looking up while the other opened the door.

"You're back!" A cheerful voice yelled, startling Canada into hiding behind Britain.

A fond smile lit up his face as a boy ran up to him, jumping excitedly on to him.

"Hello, America." He sighed softly, listening to the boy blab on.

Canada peeked out from behind the empire, taking in the other boy's appearance. A hint of recognition passed through his eyes as he slowly came out from behind Arthur.

"Alfie..?" He tried softly, eyes focused on the boy.

Arthur looked down at his new colony, surprised that he said anything. America went quiet, following his father figures gaze. Eyes scanning over the boy who looked very similar to himself. A grin spread across his face, squirmed out of Britain's arms.

"Mattie!" America yelled, tackling the other boy to the ground, making him drop his bear and yelp.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur could only stare as he watched the two boys hug each other, some where deep inside him, he had a feeling the two would know each other.

After bringing Canada home, the north American brothers became nearly attached at the hip. Being separated for so long made the two clingy to each other. Though Matthew still sought comfort from Arthur time to time, still broken up about being given away by France. This often left Alfred seething in jealousy that the other wouldn't come to him for comfort. The love Alfred developed for Matthew was dancing over brotherly, though the same could be said for Matthew.

"Boys." Arthur called out softly, smiling at the thumping a feet coming his way.

A pair of blue eyes wide with curiosity came first, soft violet-blue coming next with a growing polar bear in tow.

"Yes, Arthur?" Alfred asked, glancing back to make sure his brother was beside him.

The elder of the three looked the two colonies over, "I have to leave for a few days, there's a few affairs I must take care of."

"How long will you be gone?" The softer spoken of the two colonies asked.

"A week or two at the most." Arthur replied, ruffling Matthew's hair. "But don't worry, Alfred will take care of you till I get back."

"Because I'm the hero!"

Matthew looked down and nodded, "O-Okay.."

"Good." Arthur sighed softly.

Matthew smiled when being kissed on the head while Alfred whined and grumbled, both hugging Arthur goodbye and watching him leave.

"Whataya want to do now, Mattie?"

"Da-.. Arthur doesn't like when you talk like that..."

"Pffft, well he's not here! And I can talk however I want."

Matthew sighed softly, "I don't know what to do. What do you think we should do?"

"Uhh." The boy paused, thinking before grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him to their shared room. "I got an idea."

"Ah, Alfred..!" Matthew stumbled along, allowing the other to lead the way.

Alfred let go of Matthew's hand when they got to their room and started grabbing the pillows and blankets.

"Let's make a tent!"

"O-Okay!" Matthew smiled, helping his brother shift everything around and making it to their personal liking.

A few minutes after they finished Alfred ran off and brought back more blankets and pillows. Going into their make-shift tent, he spread them out. Making sure it was comfortable before calling the other in. Matthew crawled in and sat next to the Alfred, giggling quietly to himself. He yawned and looked at the other who was watching him with a smile on his face.

"You're really cute, Mattie."

Said child blushed, shaking his head. "Don't say that, Alfie..."

"But it's true!" Alfred proclaimed, cupping Matthew's cheeks and kissing his nose.

His cheeks went a darker colour as he stared at his fellow colony.

"I love you, Mattie..." Alfred mumbled, pressing his lips to the others in a small kiss.

Matt gasped, closing his eyes and kissing back clumsily.

"I-I love you too, Alfie..." He said quietly when pulling away, fiddling with his night shirt.

The louder of the two grinned, tackling him down and kissing his cheek. The rest of the night was spent with the two cuddling and sharing small kisses before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yoooo~, so I had no idea what to call this. I feel the title isn't right.**

**But anyway! Yay AmeCan is my OTP! Would anyone like to RP with me maybe? Some AmeCan? I RP Canada. I do just about anything and any style~! Please someone RP my babies with me. ;_;**

**Next Chapter should be up in a day or so. ((Also, how do I portray Britain? I'm insecure about that. More France next chapter...))**


End file.
